Stress Relief
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: "I thought you could use a coffee." "What I could use is vodka. Lots of vodka... and a good orgasm." EmilyxJJ, essentially PWP - you have been forewarned. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN./ This two-shot was inspired by an interview AJ Cook gave, in which she talked about the state of JJ's office compared to her outwardly calm appearance. I really liked the dichotomy so I thought I'd play with stressy-messy JJ a bit. **

**_Disclaimer_****: Do not read this story expecting much in the way of plot. It is probably 98% sex. Uploading it on the sizeable chance that some of you guys are as pervy as I am when it comes to these two ladies ;) -Bec xx**

**Chapter 1**

She was probably the most outwardly well put-together member of the team, yet JJ's office was a veritable bomb site. Files were stacked in tall, haphazardly tilting piles; coffee-stained mugs littered every available surface; and JJ herself sat at the desk with her feet up and her eyes closed looking positively grey with exhaustion.

Emily slipped into JJ's office around 9.30 pm. If she was honest, she'd finished her own work hours ago but seeing JJ's light on and knowing how much stress she was under, it hadn't felt right to leave.

"I thought you could use a coffee," she greeted her. "...Since you're too stubborn to leave and get the rest you need to finish this."

JJ opened her eyes and surveyed Emily with a grim smile. "What I could use is _vodka_," she deadpanned. "Lots of vodka… and a good orgasm."

Emily raised an eyebrow, burying her surprise safely beneath an expression of sardonic amusement. "Well, you know I'd _love_ to help you with that, JJ…" she joked. "But I don't think Hotch would approve of us having drunken sex in your office."

JJ made one of her faces but accepted the coffee gratefully. "How come you're still around?" she asked, taking a sip.

Emily shrugged, knowing she didn't have anything resembling a valid excuse for working so late. Hoping to distract JJ, she shifted a stack of files and perched herself on the corner of the desk, next to the blonde's neatly crossed (and really quite shapely) ankles. In her left hand she held a coffee of her own, from which she took a casual sip as she stroked her right hand down JJ's calf. The skirt JJ wore only reached her knees and her position had caused it to ride up even further, exposing her legs up to the middle of her thigh.

JJ's eyes slid shut at Emily's touch. "Mmm… What would I do without you?" she wondered lowly.

"Probably drink a lot less coffee," Emily suggested, eyeing the many dirty mugs littering JJ's office. She'd been noticing her friend's tension rising steadily over the past week and she could rarely think of a better way to insert herself into JJ's day than to bring her a cup of coffee. Sometimes she wondered if she was imposing when JJ was already so busy, yet the younger woman always seemed grateful for the distraction.

"It's not like I can sleep anyway," JJ replied. She opened her eyes and glared childishly at the stack of files towering in front of her. "It's been crazy lately. Every decision I make feels wrong."

"How are you supposed to work when you're so exhausted?" Emily wanted to know. "You're working longer hours than Hotch at the moment and that's just dangerous… Do you even sleep when you get home?"

JJ didn't reply but the answer was clear from her red-rimmed eyes. A full day's work had worn away the make-up she skilfully applied each morning and left her looking as run down as Emily had ever seen her. For a few minutes, neither of them spoke. JJ leaned her head back and focused her attention on the gentle movement of Emily's hand on her calf, willing herself to release some of the stress and anxiety she was harbouring.

"I'm so wound up," she finally confessed. "I need some kind of release or I'm going to lose my mind."

"Hence the vodka and/or orgasm," Emily gathered, recalling JJ's earlier statement.

"Doesn't look like I'll be getting either of those any time soon," JJ sighed with a shake of her head.

Emily kept her face impassive, neutralising the frown that usually marred her face when she was thinking hard. She'd hoped to cheer JJ up with a coffee and a bit of a chat but she was beginning to think she could do better than that. She leaned forward and tentatively ran her hand up past JJ's knee, just grazing the outer edge of her thigh before slipping back down to the safety of her calf. She met JJ's eye and found the younger woman watching her curiously.

"I don't know," Emily replied, setting her coffee gently down onto the desk. "I draw the line at supplying you with alcohol before you leave work but have you never fantasised about having sex in your office…?"

JJ leaned one elbow on the arm of her desk chair and brought that hand up to her mouth, brushing a crooked index finger against her lip thoughtfully. "Are you suggesting that I should?" she asked.

"I'm suggesting that you _could_," Emily replied obliquely. "..._If_ you wanted to."

JJ chewed the inside of her cheek, her eyes keen on Emily's. '_Are you __**offering**__?'_ she wanted to ask, but she wondered if that would be taking their flirtation one step too far. It was true that she was attracted to her older colleague but…

JJ's sensible internal monologue stalled as Emily's hand slipped once again past her knee and up her thigh, this time moving deliberately beneath her skirt. Oh God. She really was _offering!_

Emily kept to the outer edge of JJ's thigh and stopped respectably short of her underwear, moving slowly to let her know that she was prepared to be stopped at any time. If it had been anyone else, JJ _would've_ stopped them. But there was something about the restrained reverence in Emily's eyes that made her feel like she wasn't just taking a liberty. It made JJ want to see where this went.

She met Emily's eyes with a fearless grin. "Lock the door."

Emily gave JJ's thigh a light squeeze before getting up and doing as she was told. When she turned around again, JJ had swung her legs off the desk and now sat with her ankles crossed and her lips parted in poorly disguised anticipation.

JJ wanted to try kissing her, although they'd never done anything like that before, and she was surprised when Emily knelt in front of her, expertly dodged her mouth, and trailed her lips down her neck instead. She kissed deeply into the V formed by the collar of JJ's blouse and then unfastened the highest button, tapping the exposed skin with the tip of her tongue in a way that made JJ shiver.

"Emily?" she entreated quietly but Emily shook her head, brushing a finger against her lips.

_She doesn't want to kiss me or talk to me,_ JJ realised, stunned. _But she's willing to do this… as what, a service?_

Suddenly she felt uncomfortable. She uncrossed her legs to stand but Emily quickly abandoned the buttons of JJ's blouse to grip her thighs, one in each hand, and push them apart. JJ's skirt rode up further in the process and she bit her lip. She could feel Emily's breath against the fabric of her panties as the dark-haired woman leaned closer and the sensation sent a hot thrill through her body. Her conscience was telling her it was a bad idea and yet her flesh was practically melting, all languid heat and desire; JJ couldn't have moved if she tried.

Emily smiled, although JJ missed it, and slipped her hands under JJ's ass, leveraging the younger woman's hips up to slide her skirt up to her hips.

"Em," JJ tried again and her breath caught as she felt Emily pause, resting her warm cheek against JJ's inner thigh. "Em, you know I don't expect…? You don't have to-"

"I know," Emily interrupted soothingly.

"Then why?"

For a moment, Emily looked uncertain, then she straightened her back slightly and rose up on her knees to press a soft kiss against JJ's lips. "Because you need this," she explained, caressing JJ's legs as she spoke, "And I want to give it to you."

Emily made to return directly to her prior position but JJ reached out a hand and caught her cheek. Meeting Emily's eye and making sure she understood, she brought their lips back together and kissed her deeply, soulfully. She was not going to do this unless Emily acknowledged her and engaged with her completely, no matter how much she wanted or needed a release.

Thankfully, Emily didn't consider herself in much of a position to argue. Kneeling between JJ's legs, touching her and kissing her, was enough to crumble every ounce of the resolve she was sure she'd once had. Emily found herself kissing JJ back, roughly palming her breast through her blouse and causing a delighted gasp to tumble from JJ's mouth to hers.

JJ knitted her hands into Emily's hair and held on, tighter than she meant to. She'd been so tense, so worked up, and yet when Emily's hand slipped from her thigh to the dampening crotch of her panties, she was beyond caring about anything else. More than once, Emily started to pull her head back to focus her attentions lower but JJ held her in place.

"_This_ is what I need," she whispered. "_You_. All of you, Emily."

So Emily continued to kiss her as she pushed the fabric of JJ's panties to one side. What met her hand was so warm and wet, it caused a pant of arousal to escape Emily's lips. She dragged JJ's bottom lip into her mouth and sucked passionately as she coated her fingers in the wetness and began to explore JJ's sensitive pussy. JJ tore her mouth away for a few seconds to muffle a cry against the older woman's neck, while Emily expertly teased her clit, and when they kissed again it was loose and open-mouthed and desperate.

Emily sought out JJ's nipple through her shirt and bra, squeezing and tugging in time with the movements of her fingers over JJ's sex. She no longer cared how this had happened, or even whether it was simple fucking or something more. All she knew was that she wanted to make JJ come - to hear her cry out for release and see her face as everything came crashing down around her. It wasn't going to take much, Emily knew. JJ was already shaking in her arms.

Part of her was disappointed. She wasn't sure she'd ever get a chance to see JJ like this again and she wanted to make it last - to stop for a minute and take her in. JJ was so beautiful and _so_ high, gasping and rutting against her. She let out a high pitched whimper as Emily thrust two fingers inside and the sound sent a rush of heat between Emily's legs. Her cheeks cheeks glowed bright pink, so warm that Emily could almost feel the heat emanating from them. Her breath was coming fast and ragged.

Moving her left hand from JJ's breast, Emily began deftly unfastening the buttons of JJ's blouse one-handedly. Once she had it hanging open, she slipped that hand inside JJ's bra and groaned at the sensation of a hard, pebbled nipple scraping against her palm.

"Sensitive!" JJ gasped out, her eyes flying open. "Ah, Em… My breasts are really… _fucking_ sensitive!_"_

Sliding the breast out of its cup, Emily gave JJ's nipple a teasing lick before fondling it more delicately with her hand. JJ nodded rapidly, her mouth hanging open as Emily adjusted her movements.

"Yeah, Em… _Yeah!_"

"Tell me what you like, Jayj," Emily begged, scissoring her fingers as she thrust into her friend's pussy. "Just tell me what I can do for you."

"K-keep fucking me like that," JJ moaned, moving her hips against Emily's hand as much as she could from her position. She leaned her forearms onto the arms of her chair to increase her leverage and she cried out as Emily's lips closed over her pulse point. "Oh, Em! _That… _More!"

Emily sucked hard and used her teeth to toy with the tender, soft skin of JJ's neck. The thought that she might leave a lasting mark turned her on immensely and, judging by the noises JJ was making and the increasing desperation of her thrusts, it was having the same effect on her.

Emily pumped her fingers in fast and drew them out slowly, curling them so that she could tease JJ's special spot. Then, without warning, she released JJ's neck and moved down her body to lick up her slit without removing her fingers. JJ let out a sharp, guttural sound and Emily took that as permission to continue. She licked a few light circles around JJ's clit and then sucked it into her mouth. She could feel JJ's walls squeezing tight around her fingers and, knowing she was close, Emily slid one more finger inside and curled it tight, giving her clit a hard suck at the same time.

JJ bit back a scream, moving her hands from the armrests into Emily's hair as her body shook. Warm come gushed from her pussy and covered Emily's hand as she continued to lick and fuck her, slowing her deep, rhythmic movements as JJ rode through the spasms.

When she finally withdrew her hand, Emily stuck her tongue up JJ's hole and sucked her clean. Then she licked her lips and met JJ's half-lidded eyes with a satisfied smile. Leaning in, she gave JJ a slow kiss and slipped her tongue into the spent woman's mouth, letting her taste the salty sweetness of her own come. JJ's tongue lapped against hers lazily and she gave a sigh that turned into a low chuckle as they parted.

Emily pulled JJ's skirt back down, readjusted her bra and buttoned her blouse high enough to hide the bruise she'd left on the younger woman's neck. Then she leaned back against the desk with a grin. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much better," JJ moaned, meeting her eyes. "Em, you have no _idea_ how much better… That was amazing."

"Good," Emily replied cheekily. "Because right now you've got probably the sexiest _just fucked_ look I've ever seen and your office smells like sex… Sorry."

"Screw _'sorry'_ and screw '_smells like'_," JJ retorted. "I can _taste_ it. …I cannot believe you ate me out. This is surreal."

"Uh uh," Emily disagreed. "This is very, very _real_. And, for the record, I loved eating you out. I never want to get the taste of you out of my mouth. ...But I also know this was ridiculously unplanned for and if it's not what you want, I understand. I'm okay for this to be a fun one-time thing if that's-"

"What I want…?" JJ finished uncomprehendingly. "Emily, right now, all I want is to get the fuck out of here and return the favour. I thought that much was obvious."

She stood up on legs that were, admittedly, still a little wobbly, and crossed the room to open a window. She was definitely going to have to leave her office to air out overnight… She turned on her heel with a smile.

"My place or yours?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

JJ felt her confidence falter as she and Emily stepped into the car park.

"We'd better drive separately," Emily noted, seeing her pause. "I don't want you to feel like you can't leave my place without calling a cab if you change your mind…"

JJ wanted to tell Emily that there was no way she was changing her mind about this but, instead, she swallowed past the lump in her throat and nodded. "I might stop by my apartment to freshen up a bit…" she suggested.

"…Well, bye," was all Emily said before she walked away.

JJ wasn't sure what she'd been expecting - it's not like Emily could kiss her goodbye or even say much more in the parking lot beneath their workplace, despite the late hour. Still, she found herself disappointed. Was this supposed to be the beginning of some great romantic tryst? Driving home alone with sticky thighs and the world's most awkward send-off from the woman who'd, not half an hour ago, had her face between them?

Maybe this was a bad idea.

Hell, what kind of idea _was_ it anyway? JJ knew Emily had just been trying to help her relax but, as soon as she felt Emily's hand slip under her skirt, she'd known it wasn't just an orgasm she needed. It was the whole experience of being kissed and touched and _wanted_ so much that someone else's world was going to fall apart if she held herself back. And yet now that she was alone. JJ found herself feeling like a stupid teenager who'd given it away too soon to know what 'it' meant.

Maybe it would have been easier if she'd followed Emily's lead and avoided kissing or speaking to her. JJ doubted it but _perhaps_ she could've kept their encounter purely sexual if she'd never felt the silky smoothness of Emily's lips against hers, never heard the yearning sounds Emily made in response to hers - the moans that vibrated between their lips as if coming from both of them at once...

Did she still go over to Emily's now that the magic of their encounter was over? As she got in the car and headed back to her own apartment, JJ wasn't sure. Emily had been generous at offering her out after out. So surely, if JJ didn't turn up tonight, they'd meet again tomorrow at work and Emily would understand that it really _had_ just been a one-time thing and they'd go back to the way they were before.

...But what if she went to Emily's?

Up in her office, JJ had been so sure of wanting to go home with her. The way Emily had moaned and gasped just from pleasuring her - without JJ having to lift a finger - had made her feel supremely sexy and capable of getting Emily off. Now, as she stepped into her dark and empty apartment, she was far less certain. She half-considered a dash to her computer to google the fundamentals of lesbian sex. It wasn't exactly her area of expertise (although she was open to changing that).

A wave of panic washed over JJ as she caught sight of the clock. Emily was probably home by now, waiting for her. At the very least she'd have to call and say she wasn't coming, wouldn't she…? She bit her lip. Somehow that sounded worse than not coming at all.

_Well_, JJ decided, if she was going, then the first thing she needed to do was shower.

* * *

_Don't answer on the first ring_, Emily schooled herself, biting her lip as she stood by the door. Her fingers twitched anxiously by her sides as she waited for her doorbell to chime again. It seemed to take an eternity. _How old are you, Emily? Calm down!_

Emily had changed clothes since she got home and now wore a casual purple dress that was fitted around the torso and loose around her legs. She adjusted the hem, tugging it down over her knees, before opening the door.

"Hi," Emily nearly yelped and then, feeling stupid about her less than eloquent greeting, she pressed a light kiss against JJ's cheek. "Let me get you a drink."

She'd already turned away, starting toward the kitchen, when she heard JJ ask, "Em… Can we talk about this?" Her voice was quiet, uncertain - Emily wasn't the only one who was nervous.

Emily tossed what she hoped was a reassuring smile over her shoulder. "Of course we can! I, ah, expected that, actually. What will you drink?"

"Well, the vodka I was craving earlier is probably a bad idea," JJ joked weakly.

"I'm drinking red?" Emily offered.

"Yeah. Red is good."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Emily filled two glasses. When she turned back around, she almost dropped them.

Emily had expected JJ to go and take a seat on her sofa but, instead, there she was, waiting. Turning around had brought the two of them almost chest to chest. Emily bit her lip. She desperately wanted to kiss her - to make sure that beneath all of the anxiety and the uncertainty there was still a part of JJ that wanted her, waiting to be coaxed out… She settled for smiling again and handing JJ a glass. Then she guided the younger woman to sit down, a hand brushing lightly along her arm.

_ I don't know how to do this_, Emily realised. _Short of kissing her or touching her, I don't know how to ask for what I want._

Emily had never had a problem with that before. She'd come into her sexuality in college and since then she'd become something of a pro when it came to flirtations - to convincing gorgeous lesbians, and even the occasional straight girl, that it would be worth coming home with her. And, not to blow her own horn or anything, but Emily wasn't exactly hearing complaints when the sun came up either.

Somehow JJ was different. JJ knew her well enough to see through any line Emily might try. She was after something sincere - Emily had realised that when they kissed. But maybe that was too easy. Maybe what JJ had come to say was that she didn't want anything from Emily at all.

Finally, when it became apparent that JJ wasn't going to be the first to speak, Emily allowed herself to lean in toward the younger woman, just close enough to tuck a lock of honey-blonde hair behind her ear. A soft, rueful laugh escaped her at the look JJ gave her.

JJ was well-known around the office for her facial expressions. She was a naturally light-hearted person who rarely found herself above teasing her colleagues. Now she pressed her lips together and tilted her head to one side, raising her eyebrows in a look that was, at once, reproachful and curious. And adorable. She'd always been downright adorable.

Emily abandoned the sentence she'd been constructing in her head as it hit her. "JJ… I'm the first woman you've ever had do that, aren't I? You've never experimented?"

JJ's expression morphed into one of total, unambiguous humiliation. "Emily," she moaned. "How the hell did I expose my inexperience when it was _you_ doing all the work?"

"Oh my god, don't be embarrassed!" Emily begged, although she was blushing herself. "_Please_ don't be embarrassed! I was pretty sure before we even started. But you're clearly freaking out right now and it's okay - really. It is. I'm kind of freaking out too."

JJ's shoulders drooped as she considered this. "Okay…" she admitted. "You could say that making love to a woman is a bit of departure from my usual sexual MO. But there is no way that was _your_ first time doing that, Em."

Emily took another gulp of wine, trying not to let herself read too much into JJ's choice of words. (But 'making love_'_ was definitely a better sign than '_fucking'_, right?) She clung to her glass like a crutch, waiting for the confidence to kick in. "No, Jayj. I've got to admit, most of my experience has been with women. That's… who I am."

JJ bit her lip, sensing Emily's hesitation, and felt the need to do or say something reassuring. She nudged her gently with her shoulder. "It's paid off," she teased, offering her friend two thumbs up, and that was enough to take the tension down a notch.

Emily mimed wiping sweat from her brow. It was only a minor exaggeration, given how relieved she currently felt. "So it was okay?" she confirmed. "You're not upset?"

"Em, why would I be upset?" JJ sighed. She seemed relieved too, now that the ball was very obviously in her court. "What you did, it was amazing. I've been stressed out of my mind lately. It was exactly what I needed. So, um... thank you."

"Oh, God, don't thank me!" Emily laughed but she still sounded a little nervous to JJ. "I'm not a prostitute, Jayj. I'm your friend."

"I know that!" JJ protested. She was blushing furiously now and Emily had to admit it was more than a little cute. "I just- You helped me out. Um, a lot. …Emily, talking about this is hard. Can't we just…?"

Emily blinked in surprise as JJ leaned in and kissed her lips. It was a soft kiss and it didn't last long but it reminded Emily of their previous kisses. JJ may never have had sex with a woman before but she'd definitely enjoyed it. Her kisses had been filled with desperation and desire and she'd flat out refused to let Emily get her off impersonally. There was no way she'd been pretending it was a man between her legs - or anyone other than Emily, for that matter - and that was a pretty good sign.

Emily set her glass down on the table and then took JJ's, putting it aside for her too. She saw excitement flickering in JJ's eyes and knew, instinctively, that if she took control right now, JJ would let her. She could undress her slowly and see and touch and kiss all those places she'd had to miss out on when she'd taken JJ in her office. The thought of seeing that gorgeous woman stretched out and waiting beneath her was almost enough to convince Emily to go for it but she stopped herself at the last second. Her lips hovered uncertainly by JJ's and she moved back just as JJ tilted her chin out and tried to kiss her.

"I _know_ talking about it is hard," Emily whispered, a note of urgency creeping into her voice. "But if we skip the talk and you start kissing me again, we're only going to end up right back where we were earlier tonight. And, okay, I think you want that _now_, Jayj, but for how long? I can reason away what happened in your office as a one time thing, if that's what you want, but if you let me be with you again, we're going to have to start drawing lines in the sand about what we're doing. And that's going to be even harder tomorrow morning than it is now."

JJ groaned softly and her eyes flickered downwards. Emily knew JJ was considering ignoring her warning and kissing her anyway but, after a brief internal struggle, she pulled back. Folding her legs underneath her on the couch, JJ gave a helpless shrug.

"Emily, how am I supposed to know what I want, right now?" she asked. "I've never thought of myself as being interested in women, yet just sitting here, _thinking_ about what it would be like with you, is making me so hot I can barely sit still. I mean, just while we're being frank about everything... I want you. If we'd been at one of our apartments rather than in my office, there wouldn't have been any question about whether or not we continued. Can't we just pretend this big awkward time gap didn't happen…?"

"Jayj…" Emily pleaded. She could barely breathe as JJ's hands on her stomach gently encouraged her to lie back on the couch. "I don't-"

"Shh... Come on, Em…" JJ soothed her. "It's my turn to make you lose control."

The touch of their lips was electric, and Emily found herself pulling JJ down onto her against her conscious will. She moaned as JJ slipped her just the smallest, teasing amount of tongue and lifted a hand to her cheek, guiding her to adjust the angle and deepen their kiss.

_I should stop this_, Emily told herself and yet she couldn't bring herself to say a word. When JJ's roaming hands found her breasts, she arched her back encouragingly, despite her reservations, and JJ seemed almost in awe. She stopped their kiss for a moment to watch the movement of her own hands.

Emily swallowed. "Boobs," she joked uncertainly. "One of the best parts about being with a woman, in my opinion…"

"Can I…?" JJ asked. She nodded down at Emily's chest, where the bodice of her dress seemed to be fastened at the front by a line of small brass buttons.

Emily shook her head. "They're decorative," she replied, a little breathlessly. "You'll have to take my dress off."

JJ rolled her eyes as if to say what a _chore_ that would be, then she grinned and kissed Emily again before reaching for the hem of her dress. "Well, can I?" she repeated hopefully. "..._May_ I?"

What was Emily going to say when JJ was already sliding her hands up her legs, past her hem? She moved slowly, wonderingly, like she couldn't believe just how different it was to touch a woman. The soft, smooth, hairless flesh of Emily's thighs was warm and sensual and JJ's heart was well and truly on her sleeve.

For a few long moments moment, Emily was rendered speechless by the younger woman's reaction to touching her, then she forced herself to nod. "Yes," she whispered and she raised her hips and her upper body slightly so that JJ could lift the dress over her head.

JJ's breath caught as she tossed it aside. "Dammit, Emily," she whimpered. "How am I supposed to work with you when I know how incredible you look naked?"

Emily wanted to be the one to take this seriously, to be professional, to say, '_Maybe we __**should**__ stop, Jennifer,' _before things got even more wildly out of hand than they already were. Instead she found herself shivering beneath the intensity of JJ's gaze.

The words that came out of her mouth, far from being a reprimand, were a tease: "I'm not naked yet."

She let JJ process that for a second and then reached for the fresh shirt JJ had changed into before coming over. Slipping it off, Emily reached next for JJ's jeans.

"If you really came here wanting to have sex with me, why on earth did you put on jeans?" she asked as she fiddled with the zip.

The jeans were tight-fit, expensive denim and Emily pushed JJ off her with a sigh, directing her to stand in front of the sofa, while she sat up to work them off.

"Maybe I wanted you to actually have to undress me this time?" JJ suggested. There was a faint whine to her voice, which dissolved to a gasp as Emily slid her hands beneath the waistline of her jeans and over her ass. Emily kissed JJ's stomach teasingly as she ran her hands down the blonde's long, slim legs, taking the jeans down with her. Hearing JJ's resulting sigh, she tried slipping her tongue into her navel and chuckled as her vocalisations grew louder.

"You make such gorgeous sounds," Emily sighed longingly. "Jayj, I'm so wet..."

JJ stared down at the woman sitting in front of her, a tentative smile on her face. She took in Emily's dark, attentive eyes, her keen posture, and the tension in her bare, trembling thighs, and she knew she was telling the truth. As Emily's mouth trailed down from JJ's navel to the waistline of her underwear, which she gave a gentle tug with her teeth, JJ heard a starved whimper escape her own lips. Suddenly she felt as desperate as if she hadn't come nearly so ridiculously hard just a couple of hours ago. Then again, maybe that was _why_ she was so desperate... She knew what Emily could do with that mouth.

"Bedroom," JJ pleaded. "And _quit_ teasing me already because I've had my turn."

Emily stood and leaned in to place a teasingly wet kiss on JJ's neck. "Contrary to what you may believe, sweetheart, having sex with a woman doesn't have to be a turns-based game…"

"Shut up," JJ groaned. "I may not be a lesbian but I am perfectly capable of either bringing to you orgasm or denying you. Don't you laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing at you," Emily promised - laughing. Then she gave JJ a contrite peck on the lips. Her fingers danced eagerly against JJ's waist. "Jayj, I'm so worked up from earlier that I'll probably come the second you touch me. No prior experience required." She caught JJ's wrist as her hand shot out to test that theory. _"Bedroom,"_ she insisted, and then she slipped her hand properly into JJ's and pulled her toward the stairs.

"Am I supposed to be checking out your ass right now…? 'Cause I am, and it is _fine_," JJ giggled.

Emily paused, a couple of stairs above JJ, her eyes widening disbelievingly. "JJ!" she cried, mock-scandalised. "What are you, a teenager?!"

"I hope not," JJ shot back. "Or this would be really indecent behaviour from you, _Agent Prentiss_!"

Emily couldn't help but snicker as she practically pulled JJ the rest of the way to her bedroom. "This is nowhere _near_ as indecent as I'm planning on getting, Jareau!"

They were kissing before they made it through the doorway and it was JJ who took the lead, forcing Emily back onto the bed and climbing over her excitedly.

"Somebody's an eager beaver," Emily quipped as JJ struggled with the clasp of her strapless bra.

"Oh my god!" JJ gasped. "Stop making me laugh. I am way too desperate right now to have time to joke!"

Emily laughed softly and reached up to rub JJ lightly through her panties, enjoying the way she jumped at the contact. "Calm down, sweetheart. We have all night."

JJ sighed shakily and tucked her face into Emily's neck. "I am just so ready to feel you everywhere. How is it even possible for me to want you this much?"

"I give great head," Emily deadpanned. Then, as JJ groaned, she used her free hand to cup JJ's cheek and bring their lips together. "Baby, don't take everything so seriously."

"Who are you calling _baby_? I'm a federal agent," JJ argued, but she was smiling too. "Sorry, this is all really new for me… It's a while since I've been with _anyone_ and, well.. this is you and me, Em. It's a little crazy."

"It _is_ crazy… but I'm loving it, Jayj," Emily murmured, keeping up her gentle stroking of JJ's panties. She smiled as she felt JJ's hips moving along with her. "And there's a positive side to it being you and me, you know? I know you trust me or you wouldn't have let me do what I did earlier in your office. We can take this slowly and you can explore what you do and don't like. I'm not going to laugh at you or tell you to hurry up. You can touch me just to know what I feel like, not to get me off… How about you start by taking off my bra?" She arched her back off the bed to help her, and gave JJ a reassuring nod as she felt the fabric slacken.

"Um…"

Emily suppressed a grin at the awe on JJ's face when she pulled the bra away. She was starting to feel comfortable with their situation and her role in it and she was enjoying being able to show JJ something new.

"This is going to sound dumb," JJ admitted off the cusp, "But my boobs are really different to yours. I mean, I know everyone's are a _bit_ different, but I've never seen… Um, yours are… I really like them."

"So touch me," Emily encouraged her.

JJ lifted her hands and then stopped, giving Emily a sheepish look. _"How?"_

Emily gave JJ a kind smile and brushed their lips together, making sure she knew there was nothing wrong with asking. "However you want, sweetheart. I want you to get used to feeling me. I promise whatever you do will feel good and if you do something I really like... I'll let you know." She offered a cheeky wink, which set JJ a little more at ease.

JJ shifted slightly then, working herself into a more stable position with her legs straddling Emily's hips, before leaning down and giving her a long, slow kiss. This, at least, was something JJ felt pretty confident doing. Once they had a rhythm started, JJ let Emily guide her hands up to her breasts and brushed her hands lightly over them. She loved the slight springiness of Emily's nipples as they flicked back and forth under her palms but she almost loved the warm weight of the whole breast more… It was the strangest thing, having another woman's breasts in her hands. And Emily's were so heavy and silky soft - her nipples large, dark, and puckered with arousal and exposure to the cool air. JJ thought of her own small, bouncy breasts and tiny pink nipples and felt a little embarrassed. It wasn't helping how childish she felt next to Emily, who was apparently oh-so-experienced in this department.

"_That's it!_" Emily gasped as JJ tried moving her hand a different way.

JJ did it again, immediately, and heat shot through her body as Emily cried out. She watched those big, dark eyes close, and then flutter, and then, without another thought, she moved down a little to test a lick across a tight nipple. Emily let out a shaky breath as JJ closed her mouth over it and sucked and, loving her reaction, she slipped a hand between Emily's thighs, rubbing her over her panties the same way Emily had rubbed her before.

JJ was so absorbed in the sounds coming from the woman beneath her that she didn't notice Emily moving until her own bra was hanging loose. Giggling shyly, she had to sit up for a second to slip it off and, as soon as it was gone, Emily pulled her back down. Their lips collided with the heaviness of excitement and JJ let out a moan at the sensation of Emily's breasts rubbing against hers as they kissed. Her breasts had always been incredibly sensitive.

When she slipped her hand down the front of Emily's panties, JJ felt a smile break out across her face. Emily hadn't been exaggerating before - she was soaked - and JJ had touched herself enough times in 35 years to know how to handle a wet pussy. She started out by stretching her fingers through the wetness, making sure her fingers were well coated and moved easily through, and then she began to explore. She found Emily's clit easily. It was swollen and hot and even if JJ hadn't recognised it by touch, she would've guessed by the way Emily cried out when she touched her there. She began to circle her fingers around the sensitive bundle of nerves and marvelled at the way Emily's body shook as she tried to keep herself under control. It made her want to go further.

"JJ, you don't have to-!" Emily gasped out as JJ slipped further down her body and settled so that her head hovered over the apex of Emily's thighs. "Jayj, I can come from just your fingers! I-!"

"But you got wetter the second I moved down here," JJ teased, her breath tickling Emily's hot pussy. "You can't tell me you don't want me to do this."

"Jayj, I'm happy just to be with you," Emily pleaded. She threaded a hand through JJ's hair as she tried to catch her breath. "Some people don't like it. I don't want you to feel like you have to... Sweetheart, I want you to enjoy this."

"I _am_ enjoying this."

Emily cried out as she felt JJ's mouth close immediately over her clit. JJ gave a light suck and flicked her tongue against it, feeling deliriously powerful. Emily's thighs were tense and shaking on either side of her head and her hips jerked as JJ sucked and licked her way around her pussy.

"Baby, I'm not going to last long," Emily whimpered.

This time JJ didn't protest at the endearment. She was too caught up in the heat and smell and feel of sucking Emily off. All of her senses were filled. She slipped a finger into Emily's cunt and moved it like she did when she touched herself. At least she'd had a lot of practice at _that_…

"JJ, baby, ah…" Emily puffed. Her hands were in JJ's hair and it was all she could do not to force JJ's mouth harder against her pussy. "_Ah!_ I'm going to come. Ohhhh fuck…"

"Do it," JJ gasped. Her lips vibrated against Emily's hot flesh as she spoke and she inserted another finger, causing the older woman to moan again as she curled them just right. "Come for me, Emily. Oh, Em. My Em... You're so _fucking_ beautiful... Will you let go for me? I wanna see you come so bad..."

JJ held Emily's hips still as she lashed her tongue across her swollen clit, alternating harsh licks with slower, sweeping circles. One more broad stroke across the length of her slit, followed by a hard suck, and Emily was screaming. Her fingers tightened in JJ's hair as her hips bucked upwards and JJ was so astounded by the sight of her that she almost forgot how Emily had continued licking her as she came. Giddily, she did her best, lapping up the flood of juices as Emily writhed and groaned beneath her. Her stomach was tight with fresh desire and her entire body felt like one big coil, ready to spring into action. It was a struggle to keep her movements smooth and light for Emily.

Once the last spasm had rippled through her, Emily's body seemed almost to liquefy with relaxation. Her head tipped back and she flexed her fingers automatically against JJ's scalp, enjoying the soothing feeling of the blonde hair slipping over her hands like water. JJ crawled up her body and brought their mouths together in an open-mouthed kiss that began slowly and gradually grew more desperate. JJ pushed her tongue in deep and shared the taste of Emily's arousal, while Emily panted between kisses and finally let out a sound that was halfway between a moan and a blissful laugh.

"Oh, god... You are _perfect_, Jennifer!_"_

"That was like ten million times better than going down on a man," JJ giggled back, surprising even herself. "Did you _hear_ yourself, Emily...!?" She sucked in a breath and then bit her lip hard before taking up toying with one of Emily's nipples gently. "That was so sexy."

"You got pretty vocal there yourself…" Emily murmured back. Then she placed her hand over JJ's, stilling it gently, and met her eyes. "Jayj... Will you let me make love to you?"

"Will I... What?" JJ repeated. All the air seemed to have been knocked out of her. All she could think about was Emily's body, connected with hers at every point as they lay against one another, and Emily's hand clasping hers. She began to feel a little clammy.

"I know you want to talk about what this is later," Emily answered. She sounded hesitant. "Maybe you'd rather just go home and think about it... But I want to make love to you. JJ, I want to take you slowly and gently and in a completely different way to what I did for you in your office. I want to touch you and kiss you in places that have forgotten how it feels to be kissed. I want to cherish you completely, every last bit..." Emily traced her hand along JJ's jaw, studying her rapt eyes and parted lips. "But that would mean something, Jayj. It couldn't be random or casual. I couldn't do it if you would've said yes to anyone but me who came into your office tonight. If I could just as easily have been any other person willing to make you feel good... I'm not saying I regret what we did if that's the case but I wouldn't be able to go any further. ...Do you understand?"

It took JJ a few moments to recover from Emily's speech and stop herself from staring. She was dumbstruck. "Emily, you wouldn't even kiss me at first," she whispered. "I almost had to beg you to. Now you're talking like this... I have to admit I'm confused." A shiver ran through her and she knew Emily could feel it. Still, she refused to be embarrassed. "But if what you're asking is whether I would've let _Morgan_ or _Reid_ or _Garcia_ or any of the others come into my office and touch me the way you did... Em, it could never have got that far. I would've taken my legs off the desk the second they came through the door. I wouldn't have given them the chance to casually stroke my calf the way you did and if any of them had tried to touch me anywhere more intimate, I wouldn't have asked them to lock the door, I'd have shoved them outside and locked it myself. _Jesus_, Em, as if I would've even made that stupid joke about needing either a vodka or an orgasm to anyone but you! I can't even _fathom_ a situation that would lead me to let them do to me what you did!"

JJ's voice was rising and Emily squeezed her hand, trying to tell her that she understood and it was okay, but JJ wasn't done.

"I mean, for god's sake, I'm not even gay! Before tonight I'd never even _kissed_ a woman before. It's just _you!_ So yes, okay? It's safe to say that what I want is neither random nor casual. And I don't give a damn whether or not you want to make love to me tonight. I just need you to understand that." She took a breath in, trying to calm herself down, before tilting her head up to capture Emily's lips. "Em, I never want you to feel like I'm just taking advantage. You're my best friend..."

She didn't mean it in a way that precluded a romantic relationship and Emily didn't take it that way. She wrapped her arms around JJ and held her close and JJ returned the embrace, letting her heartbeat slow and her body begin to relax.

"I love you," Emily confessed, just when JJ had her breathing back under control. It spiked again as Emily began to kiss down her neck. It was just like the first time, in JJ's office - just as thrilling and exciting - yet somehow even better.

"You love me?" JJ repeated softly. "Do you mean that?"

"I do," Emily promised. Gently, she rolled JJ onto her back and leaned over her, kissing her mouth, then her cheek, her jaw, her ear... "Sweetheart, I mean it."

JJ closed her eyes disbelievingly. Every time Emily called her that, she felt her heart leap...

"I love you too," she whispered.

Emily's ran a hand over JJ's hip and paused. "...Will you let me make love to you?" she asked.

Her voice was hopeful and yet full of vulnerability. As she waited, she felt sure that her heart was going to beat out of her chest if JJ didn't answer soon but she did. And this time she said yes.


End file.
